Late
by deathandstrawberry15
Summary: 5 years past since she left... 5 years since he last smiled. Now she's back, finally able to reunited with him, will he be the same? Or is it too late'ichiruki :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH !**

**A/N: This is my first story , please tell me if you like it or not ..reviews will be highly appreciated. Thanks ! Enjoy reading..**

**Late**

**Chapter 1: It's already 5 years **

He's been lying down on his bed for a very long time now, staring at the blank ceiling and listening mindlessly to any thing that'd make a sound. This is one of those nights …. One of those nights were his mind wouldn't allow him sleep.

Instead of gripping his sheets and gritting your teeth due to the frustration of sleeplessness, he moved his head to the direction of the now empty closet, shortly followed by a sigh.

Back then, he was uncomfortable with the thought of having a girl sleep in his closet. _"Invading my privacy."_ Was what he thought; but now, it seems as if there's something major missing and that's what's keeping him restless and awake.

Right now, he didn't need light in order for him to see the closet, its image burned into his mind, along with a short raven haired girl with those deep purple eyes that are wiser than of an old man but as carefree and childish than a mere toddler.

This time, as the memory of Rukia burned into his mind, he groaned and clutched his hair and quickly sat up on his bed. After a few minutes of trying to keep his cool by breathing in and out, his hands left his hair and silkily dropped onto the bed. He threw the sheet away from his body and got out of his bed. He then opened the window and got out, making his way to the roof.

As he slowly sat on the roof, he lifted his head up and looked at the sky above him, seeing countless stars scattered everywhere. He sighed and looked ahead.

"It's been so long …." He whispered to himself.

The wind suddenly leap into life, touched his skin lightly and swirling around his body, as if it was hugging him, trying to push his sorrows away but as always, it was no use.

His watch suddenly beeped, he looked down and noticed the time. _3:00 am._

He sighed heavily, bowed his head and closed his eyes. After all these years, he still doesn't know why he likes this place; besides, what happened here was painful but every time he'd come here, it surprisingly soothed his troubles, his raging emotions, his anxiety … even by just a little bit.

"Why am I here? Why do I even come here?" He asked himself.

_Is it because of the stars? No._

_The moon? He shook his head, No._

_The wind that have always comforted him? No …. well …. maybe._

_Was it because this was where he saw her last? …. Yes? No? Maybe?_

_Or … do you come here hoping to at least see her shadow or even better … see her again??_

"I …. I …. I don't know." He whispered.

He raised his head and looked ahead. The moon's beams reflecting his eyes, as if they were glowing. If someone had looked at his eyes during that time, they'd be surprised to see them full of loneliness. **Too full** of it.

It was one of those nights. Nights when he's lost, scared and lonely. Nights after Kuchiki Rukia left …. exactly 5 years ago.

"I miss you."

**That's the first chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Bleach.**

**AN:** **2nd** **chapter is here!! Thank yoouuu! Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now so you guys can read. Enjoy ….**

* * *

"_I miss you…."_

Her eyes suddenly flew open causing her to quickly sit up. _That voice…again._ She looked around the room, checking if she was the only one in. She is.

She sighed and got out of the futon she was just sleeping on awhile ago. She then walked to the door and slid it open, revealing a mini garden, full of flowers, trees that would sway with the wind and a mini pond, its surface as smooth and peaceful as the ocean after a raging storm.

As she slowly sat at the edge of the platform, she caught the reflection of the moon on the ponds surface. She looked up at and saw what appeared to be a blue moon. She was amazed at how blue, round and big it was. Its light felt like it was bathing her, making her feel somewhat feel weird. It was also towering over her like…

"….like Ichigo."

Her breath somewhat got caught in her throat, her eyes slowly widening as she remembered the last night time she saw a blue moon. Her purple eyes are still glued at the surface of the moon, making them shine and clearer as ever. A surprised look was on her face.

_No wonder I heard that voice._

"It's been – "

"Rukia?" A somewhat cool voice suddenly came out of the silence of the night.

Her eyes opened even more as she quickly turned around to where she heard the voice came from.

"N…Nii – sama?" Her voice stuttered.

Kuchiki Byakuya suddenly appeared out of the shadows and looked at Rukia with those eyes that could bore holes into a wall.

"Why are you still awake?" He asked stonily.

She smacked herself mentally. _Why am I awake?? 'Cos of that voice yes I know but that wouldn't be a good thing to say to nii-sama since he'd assume that Ichigo is here and would alert the whole Gotei 13._

"Ahh … I couldn't sleep." She bowed her head to hide the blush that was starting to creep on her cheeks because of how stupid that excuse sounded like.

She felt his footsteps coming closer and closer at where she was sitting and then all of a sudden felt his presence right next to you.

"N…Nii-san, pardon me for asking but, why … why are you awake?" She shyly asks.

She felt his eyes look at her; she raised her head up to look ahead but didn't dare to look into those eyes. She then saw at the corner of her eyes that he had finally looked away and, surprisingly, u saw his eyes soften.

"I couldn't sleep either." He softly replied.

She chewed at the corner of her lips as silence fell between them. She didn't feel him move at all, he's just sitting down, looking at the night velvet sky.

"What … what makes you come by here?" She asks.

"I was just walking around the manor when I sensed your reiatsu so I thought I should come by and …. well …. check up on you."

_Check up on …. Me? Wow. He's becoming a brother._

A fit of laughter suddenly escaped your lips. "Thanks nii-sama, appreciate it but I'm fine."

She turned her head to look at him and noticed that a corner of his lip was turned up, a hint that he's also amused. But then she suddenly remembered Ichigo, turning away to look at the sky instead.

Silence cloaked both of you once again.

"What are you thinking?" He suddenly asks.

She, all of a sudden, blinks and then shook her head. "Nothing important for nii-sama to be worried about."

"A brother must know the most little of things that bother a younger sibling …. am I not right?"

"I – Well … I … I guess so."

"So then tell me."

"It's … It's I – "

"Ichigo …. right?"

She bows her head low and nods.

"Has it been that long already?"

"Y – Yes."

She watches from the corner of your eyes as he closed his eyes and looked at you.

"And you miss him?"

She couldn't answer straight away, scared that he might suddenly start lecturing her about Ichigo. But after a few minutes of silence,

"I know you do, don't hide it. You're talking to a captain here, emotions like _that_ affects ones reiatsu very dramatically."

"…Yeah, I – I do miss him."

"Well what are you still doing here?"

She lifts her head up and looks at him with a questioning look. Byakuya, in turn, sighs and returns her gaze.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Rukia so don't make me repeat it."

"But nii-sama …"

"Hisana would not like it if she sees her beloved sister like this because a certain someone is stopping her from doing something."

A smile broke out on your face.

Byakuya stands up and started to walk away only to stop before he leaves.

"Now go get some sleep, you'll have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, I don't want you to fainting around here."

With that said, he vanished from her sight, leaving her alone once again.

She stayed where she was sitting, staring at the sky and the blue moon, a smile playing along across her face. It's hard to hide that you're excited … especially if you're going to see someone that you've left painfully 5 years ago.

_Ichigo will be surprised._

* * *

**AN:** **And that was chapter 2 guys!!! I think that was my longest chapter written YET tee hee Uhm … I think I made Byakuya ****too** **nice there but what do you guys think???? I'll try to write the next chapter by tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews (so far that is…haha) and they're very much appreciated since I actually know people are reading this xD...Reviews:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the review .. haha ! Third chapter ..**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach.**

**Late**

**Chapter 3: All Alone**

The alarm clock suddenly went off, ringing loudly throughout the house but no one seem to have woken up to the noise that it's making except for one, but that one person was already up way before the clock went off.

He slowly truged to where the clock was and turn the alarm mode off. He then put on the shirt that he was carrying on and looked at himself in the mirror.

Unfortuntately, these past years were pretty hard and very restless for him and so, affecting his appearance somehow. In fact, alot of people have noticed this change with Ichigo. His short orange hair is still as messy as ever, at least one thing hasn't changed. The frown that was always glued to his face back then has vanished a long time ago, replacing it with an emotionless look and lonely eyes, a bad replacement for the original frown. As lonliness eats all the other emotions in his eyes, there are also bags under his eyes, a result from those sleepless nights that often happens. Overall, he changed for the worse; presumably taking the depression in deeply. Although this dramatic change of self affected the people around him, he continued on living, living in his own little world; only breathing for the sake of waiting, waiting for someone to come back.

He grabbed his bag from a chair and slung it over his shoulder, stopping before he leaves only to open his empty closet. As the scent started to reach his nose, he immeadieatly closed his eyes, trying to stop memories from flooding into his mind.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_He opened his eyes slowly, staring blankly at the ceiling, feeling the light wind brush against his skin. Worry and confusion plastered all over his face,_

_Did last night really happened?_

_He shut his eyes once again and shook his head._

_No. She wouldn't leave like that._

_Slowly, the feeling of worry got pushed back into the back of his mind._

_Heh, must be a dream._

_He smiled to himself and then getting out of his bed. It was surprisingly quiet this morning._

_She's still probably sleeping._

_"Oi, Rukia! Get up, we're going to be late!"_

_No answer._

_That's weird..._

_"C'mon! Get up! Don't make me drag you out from there!" He said, banging his hands against the closet door._

_Still silence._

_A frown started to grow on his as he reached for the handle. "I'm opening it okay?"_

_He opened the closet, he closed his eyes and flinched, expecting a hard punch on his face from her for opening the door but to his surprise, her scent greeted him. He opened his eyes, finding the closet empty._

_That was no dream._

* * *

After exactly five years, standing at the same spot where he first found out that she really left and looking at the closet, his eyes soften as his insides broke down altough leaving his exterior untouched.

_That was exactly five years ago ... the first day after she left._

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the closet. Written on it was,

I'm in school. Please come.

- Ichigo

He sighed and closed the closet. He has been leaving that note in the closet ever since he realized the she was gone, in case comes back during the times he's out of his room but so far, he'd come home, finding the note still untouched.

He walked out of his room and then down the stairs, without even stopping at his sisters' or dad's room to say goodbye, they all know that he leaves early and is going to school.

He enjoys walking down these empty streets in the morning to school. There are few cars that'd go past him but no people other than him that's walking this early in the morning. He's basically alone. He's used to it; besides, he has no one to share his pains and sorrow except for himself. He knows his friends are there for him but would they really understand? No. All they would do is say words that would encourage him to continue living and move on and try to make him feel better but those words aren't any help to him at all. For him it's better to be alone.

As he arrive at the school ground, he made his way to the rooftop. This is where he always comes in the morning before school, the sight of the sky and the rising sun calms him down although it does reminds him of her. Although its painful, he loves it.

"Ichigo!" A voice rang out from behind him.

His eyes widened and he quickly turned around.

There was no one. He was alone, as always.

He shut his eyes tightly and turned his head to the direction of the sky again.

"Damn these memories."

**A/N: Kinda short chapter .. hehe ! Anyway .. what do you guys think ? Im so thankful ..that its our sembreak .. that can write stories/chapters, everyday :) Thanks !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Without much further ado .. here's chapter 4 ! Im too excited too publish this already ..**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach :)**

**Late**

**Chapter 4: Here I Come, Wait for me**

Rukia woke up to the sounds of birds chirping merrily outside and the light tapping of the wind against the wall. She slowly opens her eyes and let her gaze linger at the ceiling for a moment before getting out of her futon.

_Did nii-sama really let her go to Ichigo?_

The events from last night are still pretty shocking for her although she is very excited to see Ichigo again. Her thoughts ran wild in her head as she made her way downstairs for breakfast.

As she enters the dining hall she sees Byakuya sitting down and writing something. She wasn't exactly expecting this since she usually would come down in the morning and find no one else except for her and the servants that carried food to the table; Byakuya would've been long gone to his office even before she woke up.

"G … Good morning nii-sama." She bows her head.

There was a pause and then, "Take a seat."

She quickly walked over to a chair and slowly sat down on it. Shortly after sitting down; the servant that'd usually bring food came and placed her breakfast before her. She started eating it as soon as the servant placed the plate down, focusing her eyes on the food and never at the person ahead, Byakuya.

As she continued on eating, silence fell around the whole room and she suddenly felt his eyes on her but again, she didn't dare look up to meet them.

She suddenly felt him stand up from his seat and so, everyone in the room, the servants and herself stopped whatever they were doing and bowed.

"Eat up well Rukia. Report immediately to Ukitake-taichou to start this day."

She noticed that he was carrying a paper in one hand and was about to ask him about it but he quickly flash stepped out of the hall and vanished. As soon as he was gone, everybody continued on whatever they were doing, she sat back down and continued eating once again.

* * *

He walked quickly but gracefully to Ukitake-taichou's office, clutching the paper in his hand even harder. As he entered the office, he saw him busily filling out reports that are all piled on the table.

"Ahh … Captain Kuchiki … Good morning!" Ukitake greeted him lively even without looking up from the paperwork.

He nodded and said, "Up so early to do the reports I see?"

"Ahh yes, yes. I have to catch up on these since I've been absent and sickly these past few days," He paused. "But you're not here to talk about these reports, what is it that you want me to know?"

He slid the letter on his desk, "This."

Ukitake, in return, stopped writing and looked at the letter, opening it but looked at him quizzically, "Oh? What's this?"

After a few minutes of silence, Ukitake put the paper down and eyed him but then shortly started laughing.

"You really aren't good with direct communication aren't you, Kuchiki-taichou?" Ukitake half asked and half teasing in between laughs.

He, in turn, didn't say anything and just gave a look with those eyes.

"You could've just told me _that_ personally instead of writing it down and be so formal."

He ignored the last statement and said, "Well?"

Now it was Ukitake's turn to look at him with a confused look and then started to laugh once again.

"Oh that. Well of course! I was actually expecting you to ask me that personally, and when I say personally I mean actually talking but," He sighed. "I can't expect that much especially from person like you."

Once again, he ignored Ukitake's remarks. "So she's allowed?"

"Of course! Besides," his tone changes. "She's been spacing out too much lately."

He accidentally let worry flash through his face, only to be laughed at by Ukitake.

"But not to worry, she's probably just missing him."

His eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Although I must say, I'm quite surprised. For you to actually let her go AND ask me like this is a huge …. let's just say …. step," His eyes turned into teasing looks. "Becoming a brother now eh?"

He didn't say anything back and remained silent.

Ukitake put his chin into his hand and leaned over, "It took you 200 years to get used to this?"

This time, he shot him a cold look that seemed to have pull yet another laugh from Ukitake, obviously not scared of it unlike most people.

"I was just joking around!"

He, all of a sudden, turned to the direction of the door and said, "She's coming."

Ukitake nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know."

"Well now I better be off to my squad office. Please tell her all the things she needs to know before she leaves, I leave it all to you."

"Gee Kuchiki-taichou, relax, I'll do it."

He nodded, turned around and walked out of the office.

* * *

She run out of the house as quickly as she possibly can to Ukitake-taichou's office; luckily, she didn't bash into anyone in particular. As she was nearing his office, she saw Byakuya got out of Ukitake's office; he didn't look back so he didn't notice her coming.

_What was he doing in there?_

Although curious questions started to burst into her mind, she continued on running. She was too deep in thought that she past through the office. She stopped abruptly, turned around and run back to the office. As she walked in, she stopped to catch her breath and looked ahead, seeing Ukitake's bewildered face.

"U … Ukitake-taichou." She said breathlessly.

"…I was just wondering what just went past by my office so quickly so early in the morning." He slowly said.

"Ahh," She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, don't bow your head!" He waved his hands frantically.

She raised her head up.

"That's better!" He smiled. "So anyway, why are you here so early?"

She gave him a confused look.

"Nii-sama, I mean, Kuchiki-taichou told me to do so before he left this morning."

"Oh? He was just here a minute ago asking my permission to let you go to the real world and to acknowledge your absence for awhile."

_Asked? Nii-sama asked someone?_

The surprise must have leaked out into her face since Ukitake-taichou started to laugh.

"Yeah he did ask. Trust me, I was also surprised, who could've ever thought that Kuchiki Byakuya can ask someone? I'm guessing that only happens only once in a blue moon heh?"

She started laughing at the statement he said.

"But anyway, concerning this whole thing, I'm okay with it. You can go to the real world and spend as much time as you want there, although I prefer not 100 years if you please. You have my permission to go."

She felt even more excited and very happy because of this.

_I can finally see him again!_

"Thank you so much, Ukitake-taichou!"

"No problem," He said, grinning. "I was actually thinking why you haven't asked me in the first place. I've noticed that you've been spacing out lately and I know that's it's about Ichigo."

She bowed her head and looked at the floor, as if it had the answer to that question.

_Why didn't she ask anyway? She missed him terribly and wanted to go back but she was somewhat scared although she doesn't know why. Was it because of the pain that she gave him 5 years ago and he's still probably carrying up until now? Yes, it's exactly that._

She started to feel the tears leaking out of her eyes but she didn't try to brush them away.

Ukitake looked at her with a concerned look since she hasn't said anything for awhile now since she asked the question.

He tried to hide the concern with a laugh, "Ahh I see, you don't have to answer the question I underst – "

"No. I know why I didn't ask to go. I … I … I was scared to see him again because I might see him in pain like 5 years ago and … and seeing Ichigo in pain is …. too unbearable for me." She said it so low that it was barely a whisper.

Ukitake's eyes softened with emotions and he smiled.

"Well then what are you still doing here? Go already!"

She raised her head up and looked at Ukitake in front of her.

"Thank you …. Ukitake-taichou."

He grinned widely and gestured for her to go.

She turned around and headed for the door. She was about to get out when Ukitake cleared his throat.

"Oh and Rukia … brush those tears away, people will be very curious if they catch you with those in your eyes, it's not normal for them to see Kuchiki Rukia with tears in her eyes right?"

She laughed, brushed the tears off, "There? Better?"

She heard him laugh behind her, "Yes. Much better."

**A/N: How was that? Their reunion is getting nearer :) Kyaaayyy !!! yehey ..Please Review ..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: 5th Chapter guys !! thanks to those who always reading my fic. :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach!**

**Late**

**Chapter 5- Im coming, Ichigo**

Rukia run to the Kuchiki manor as fast as she could, even faster than running to Ukitake-taichou's office. Adrenaline pulsed throughout her body, sending a wave of excite every time her foot hit the floor. She couldn't help but smile to herself, her eyes gleaming with excitement, she couldn't hide it anymore.

She passed a few lieutenants on her way out and all seemed to have been shocked because of how she's in a good mood, affecting her reiatsu. They all had confused looks in their faces but they merrily smiled, knowing that she's up to something good.

_I get to see him again; I get to see him again! She said to herself over and over again._

Her mind kept on coming up with ideas on how to surprise Ichigo. She smiled to herself as she imagined what her face would look like is she just turned up all of a sudden in front of him.

_Is he … still the same?_

She was stuck between a yes and a no. Most people would probably say yes since a long time has passed since she left him, five years to be exact, she would actually choose this answer also but somewhere in the back of her mind, it's a no.

_I left him in pain . . . Is it really okay for me to barge into his life again?_

Her eyebrows furrowed together and concern suddenly flashed throughout her eyes.

She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a man standing with his back coming her way. She kept on running and running and all then all of a sudden she bumped into someone.

_This is a . . . a familiar scent._

Her clouded eyes cleared up as she stuttered an apology to someone, bowing her head and not even daring to look up.

"Rukia?" A monotone voice asked from up above.

_It's nii-sama!_

She looked up to see Byakuya looking down at her with one of his eyebrows arched up.

"N . . . Nii-sama! I . . . I'm sorry about that."

"Don't mind it," He waved his hand as if pushing a fly away. "What are you still doing here?"

She was taken aback by his question, "Ahh . . ."

He moved his head to one side and looked at her.

"Well?"

_Why was she still here?? Damn! I was too excited I didn't even know where I was going._

"I . . . I was going t – to the manor." An excuse tumbling out of her lips.

"The manor?"

"Y . . . Yes."

"I don't think you need anything from the manor. . ."

"I . . . I was going to tell the servants only to prepare . . . dinner f – for one."

His eyebrows arched even higher.

"No need, I'll tell them that myself. You," He jabbed his index finger against her chest softly but with force. "Should be going."

_Why was he encouraging her to go?_

She heard a sigh from him. "You're too excited to stay here, go already before you . . . blow up."

She chuckled softly at his, what seemed like, joke.

"But nii-sama, I . . . I don't know how to open the gate to the real world."

"Ahh . . . I see, I see."

She remained silent.

"Well not a problem, I'll go and open it for you."

She looked up only to be greeted with those grey eyes.

"Y – Yes."

"Well then let's get going."

Instead of running, Byakuya took hold of her hand, making her gasp because of the unexpected warm of it, he ignored her gasp and flash stepped to where the gate is. In seconds, they were already there.

She looked down at her hand, entwining with Byakuya's. He was clutching her hand as if scared to let her go on her own.

She cleared her throat, "Uhm . . . nii-sama?"

He looked down and dropped her hand immediately, looking away and concentrating on the gate.

All of a sudden, the gate began to shine and the portal appeared, waiting for her to come in and leap back into the realm of the humans.

Byakuya looked back and gestured at her to come closer.

"There you go."

She stared at the portal, her hearts beating faster than ever, thinking it's not normal. The feeling was back, making every inch of her body tingle with excitement. She exhaled and took a step when Byakuya reached out for her hand.

"Don't be reckless," He paused. "Say my regards to him."

She smiled to herself, "Of course."

_That's how nii-sama says take care hm?_

He let go of her hand one again as she stepped into the portal completely, leaving Soul Society and entering the human world.

_Ichigo, I'm back._

**A/N: Rukia is back .. but what will happen next ? Are they going to see each other once Rukia landed her foot in the real world ? Or, there's still _some _obstacles, and is Rukia too late ?? Read too find out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Im sorry guys ! For the late update .. haha ! So anyways , thanks for the review :) haha ! And ,hmmmm ? Sure ! I'll keep updating .. :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own bleach .. I just love it :)**

**Late**

**Chapter 6-So close, Yet so Far**

He sat motionless, staring at the morning sky. The sunrise's rays reflect his amber eyes, making them slightly glow. The scene in front of him is so beautiful. The sun penetrating the darken sky, casting its light once again to Karakura Town. To him, watching the sunrise is a sign of another day, another day alone and lonely. Its warm rays make him feel alive despite of the numbness that he feels inside of him.

_At least something is making me feel alive._

He sighed and closes his eyes. Her face suddenly came into view, looking at him with that mock look that she always gives him. The corners of his lips twitched, hinting a faint smile but the face in his mind suddenly vanished . . . like it always does. He sighed once again and opened his eyes. A light wind brushed his skin ever so lightly; he closed his eyes once again as the wind swirled around him.

"_Ichigo . . . I'm back . . ."_

His eyes opened up as soon as the words reached his ears. He looked around but found that he's all alone. He felt his heart beating faster and faster, this wasn't the first time he heard words that the wind carried but this is the first time he heard _I'm back_.

He stopped himself, and exhaled.

_No, I'm dreaming again . . ._

He shook his head.

_What if she really is back??_

He calmed himself down once again and stared at the sky once again.

_If she's back . . . then . . ._

For the first time in 5 years, his lips curled up into a smile.

Out of nowhere, a scream rammed the silence of the morning. He turned around to where he thinks the scream came from with his eyes open wide.

_A hollow?_

After she left, he stopped fighting hallows. He let the Mr. Afro take care of them instead. He had grown to ignoring the screams; it was as if he never heard them anymore. This was the first time he heard a hollows scream in a long time.

His gaze lowered, trying to figure out what happened to him. But before he could think of an answer, his legs moved to their own accord and he found himself running, running to where his instincts think the hollow is.

That morning something clicked inside him.

That morning . . . . Kurosaki Ichigo came back.

* * *

She landed on Ichigo's roof. She looked around to find that nothing has changed. She smiled to himself and breathed in the fresh air. She noticed the rising sun from the east. Oh how she loves its warm rays on her skin, pity she couldn't feel it as good when she's out of her faux body.

_I better get a body but first I need to see Ichigo._

She swooped down from the roof and entered Ichigo's room through the window. She expected to see his body all tangled up with his sheets, sleeping care freely; but instead she found the room to be empty. She couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness in the room although it looked exactly the same as it did five years ago. It's not like Ichigo to wake up so early in the morning but I guess she just missed a lot with the changes that took place these past years.

_I'm guessing he has grown matured._

She turned to the closet that she used to sleep in and slowly opened it, finding it empty, once again. She saw a note on the closet and she slowly read it. She smiled as she remembered Ichigo's handwriting.

_School? But it's too early –_

A scream pierced her thought. A hollows scream. She turned to look at where she thinks the scream is coming from.

_Oh? So he must've known it beforehand._

She looked at the note in her hand. It looked old and battered judging by the way its corners looked.

Another scream pierced the silence.

She dropped the note and headed for the window.

She felt something off and wrong when she heard the scream. As if it wasn't a hollows.

She got out of the window and started to run.

_I'm coming Ichigo, I'm coming._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi ! Guys .. thanks for all the support .,and , sorry if I dont have a summary :) well , im kinda busy right now , so sorry for the short chapters :) but thanks !**

**Thanks to the ff::**

Toushi** – I used your summary , when I come up with my own, i'll sure use it ..:)**

Dragonsmaiden66 

GhibliGirl91 ** --wow! Thanks for that link ..**

xwhitemoonx 

kaiserkawaii 

cat shinigami 

powerkitty 

blades-of-blood488 

**Late**

**Chapter 7-Out of his Loneliness**

He couldn't stop his legs, they were moving against his will, running and running until he reached the place where the hollow is.

The hollow turned way above him, he looked up to gaze at it. Although his eyes were bulging, they didn't show a tiny bit of fear, only pure shocked and a hint of confusion.

_A h – hollow . . ._

He had completely forgotten about them and is now shocked at seeing one standing right in front of him.

_How did I block these things away for 5 years!?!?_

He noticed that the hollow was clutching a soul in its hand. Sadly, it looked as if he was too late, the soul began to fade and disintegrate away. This made his blood boil.

He immediately searched for the shinigami badge that Ukitake gave him years ago. After a few minutes of ransacking his bag, he finally found it at the very bottom of the bag. He took it out and pressed it against his chest.

In a very long time, he felt the familiar feeling of a strong force tugging his soul out of his body. In seconds, his body hit the concrete ground with a loud thud followed by the badge that he let go. He found himself still standing in front of the hollow only with the familiar black uniform on. He looked down at himself and smiled, feeling the familiarity of the clothes on his body. It felt weird but nice at the same time; back then, once he was out of his body, he'd attack straightaway, ending the battle as soon as he can but not this time, he had to stop and let everything soak in.

_Why do I feel so . . . . alive?_

He blinked as he felt zangetsu's weight on his back. He reached out for it and gripped its handle.

As soon as his fingers clutched zangetsu's handle, the world in front of him slowly began to fade and disappear. He shortly found himself lying down on his back, looking at a sky that looked as if it was just recently covered by rain clouds. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and annoyance due to the fact that he was about to attack the hollow but instead gets transferred to someplace else. He turned his head to look at his surroundings and found buildings that towered up above him that seemed to look like as if they were all made up with dark blue blocks although most of them looked old and are about to collapse, resembling a ghost town. He quickly sat up and blinked, he finally remembered where he was. He stood up to look around him once again, bewilderment written across his face clearly.

_I'm here again. . ._

"Ichigo . . ." A man's voice called out from behind.

He turned around to see a familiar man with long black hair that flapped along with the winds direction with pitch black clothes, a pair of shades cover the mans eyes, blocking them from any possible eye contact; the man also seemed to be standing on something that resembles a pole but up close, a zanpaktou.

"Z … Zangetsu …."

"Where have you been these past …. 5 years?" Zangetsu asked coldly.

He didn't know the answer to that question as clearly as he wishes he could.

"It was as if you've completely turned your back against this whole thing."

He didn't dare look ahead and stare at zangetsu's eyes. He was in too much shame that just by doing that would make everything shatter and crumble into nothing.

"It's been raining here for five years now Ichigo." He gestured at the place.

He looked around and noticed how everything was wet and damp, justifying what zangetsu just said about rain.

"You know very well how I loathe the rain." He added, emphasizing at the word _loathe._

Ichigo did nothing but nod.

"Let me tell you something boy. When the first drop of rain came down here, I understood that you were having a tough time. I . . . expected for you to slowly fight back and of course, end this rain," He paused. "But I started doubting when the rain still hasn't ceased after two whole weeks and so, I tried calling you and was going to ask what was the matter but something happened that I was not expecting in a hundred years at all."

He listened intently on what zangetsu was saying but when he stopped and didn't continue, he took this as a sign for him to say something.

"W … What happened?" He was surprised to hear his own voice sound so weak and feeble.

"What …. happened?" Zangetsu asked back, his voice booming out loud.

He remained silent, he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"I don't know what happened Ichigo!" He yelled. "I couldn't reach you at all. You were … blocking me away."

The last sentence made him flinch, the words came out of zangetsu's lips so icy but they stabbed him like hot daggers.

"Nobody could reach you. It was as if … as if you left and somebody else acted like a replacement."

He remained silent.

"See this?" He gestured at the surroundings. "The rain did all of this . . . breaking everything down."

He didn't look around, he knew exactly what the place looked like and the changes that occurred during his . . . absence.

"This place is your mind, body and soul Ichigo," He paused to look at him. "Look at what you are, broken, weak, feeble and . . . destroyed."

_Where have I been? What have I been doing?_

He closed his eyes shut as his thoughts ran a wild in his head as he completely forgot about zangetsu and whatever he was saying.

He was only pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand touch his shoulders.

"But do not worry Ichigo, I've forgiven you for all those wrong doings and your foolishness," He paused. "All that matter is that you're back and right now, a hollow is right in front of you. As your zanpaktou, I say we fight him like we fought years ago."

Before he could say something back, the broken down buildings vanished and the hollow once again appeared.

He grinned to himself and pulled zangetsu off his back.

_I totally agree with you, zangetsu._

As he turned his gaze at the towering hollow above him, he couldn't help but doubt himself. He hasn't fought anyone in five whole years and so, making him doubt his own fighting skills.

Suddenly, the hollow laughed menacingly.

"What's this? Another shinigami?"

He kept on staring at the hollow and said, "Nope, I'm a shinigami . . . representative." Emphasizing at the word _representative._

The hollow laughed once again.

"Silly boy, do you think you're stronger than the shinigami with that foolish hair??" It mockingly asked.

_Foolish hair?? . . . Mr. Afro!_

The surprise must've leaked out into his face and stayed there since the hollow started to laugh once again/

"What?! You didn't know!?" It said in between laughs. "That shinigami . . . is dead."

_Dead . . ._

His eyes widened even more.

"He's been long gone boy," Informed the hollow. "Which is why the place is the easiest to gather food but luckily for the humans, I do not share my hunting grounds with the other hollows."

_He's dead . . . I didn't know he's . . . gone._

He hated himself. He had isolated himself from the world for far too long that he had lost track of anything that happened and worse, it had caused damage to people that did not deserve it whatsoever.

He gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fists so hard that they were rapidly turning white. He felt his reiatsu bubbling with anger, ready to come out anytime soon.

The hollow smiled devilishly, its awful tongue licking its lips.

"Your reiatsu's leaking out and it's looking tastier than others," He laughed. "You're going to be mine."

Anger clouded his eyes. He didn't know where this anger came from and he didn't care, it was fueling his reiatsu into even greater heights.

"Don't you EVER underestimate me." He said through gritted teeth.

With that said, he moved. He ran to the hollow as fast as he could and tried to hit it but he missed, the hollow was surprisingly fast.

"Oh?" The hollow said.

He growled in frustration and ran to the hollow once again, keeping on attacking and attacking, leaving his defense open wide. Unfortunately, the hollow was not just quick but also observant, it noticed Ichigo's poor defense and attacked him straightforward.

His mind was too concentrated on landing a blow on the hollow that he failed to notice dart like things heading straight his way from the hollow itself. Before he could block them off, they've already ripped straight into his body, making blood spurt uncontrollably from his wounds, making him scream.

The hollow also scream in delight.

Pain rushed throughout his body; it was too unbearable that he unconsciously fell down on his knees, using zangetsu as something to lean against and to possibly help himself up later . . . that's if he still could.

The hollow laughed.

"Don't underestimate hm?"

_Damn! I'm . . . on my knees . . . already. I'm now so weak._

"Well I don't want to pain you even more so I'm just going to end you life neh . . . shinigami??" It mocked him.

Something that closely resembled a zanpaktou suddenly forged out of the hollows body and is now also heading straight to his already bleeding body.

With the blink of an eye the sharp thing pierced through his body as if it was nothing like paper, he screamed once again, his mouth spurting out blood.

**A/N: There it is ,chap. 7 ..hope you like it . Sorry ,if leave a cliff .hehe !! im still working on the next chapter .. so , guys thanks !**


	8. Authors Note

**PLEASE READ THIS ::**

**TO ALL MY AVID READERS ::**

**IM HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK .. CAN YOU PLEASE, TELL ME , WHAT KIND OF ENDING DO YOU WANT ?**

**SO ANYWAYS , THANKS TO ALL WHO KEEP ON READING MY FICTION :) **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow ! Thanks for the suggestions and for the reviews !! thank you ..sorry for the cliffhangers :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach !**

**Late**

**Chapter 8-The Connection**

A sudden surge of reiatsu erupted out of nowhere, causing a wave to cascade through her whole body. It's a strong one, oh yes, a very strong one. She abruptly stopped running and turned her head to the area where she thinks the unknown reiatsu came from.

She managed to tighten her eyes close, due to the fact that the reiatsu was too much to bear and had started to sting her eyes. She's also intrigue and has a sudden but mysterious urge to identify whose reiatsu this was and whether he or she is an ally or not.

The reiatsu, she notice, is full of negative emotions, anger being the strongest and clouding every inch of it, followed by sadness, cloaking it in darkness. She feels it getting stronger and stronger by the minute, like a beast being waken up in a not so good way after years and years of deep and isolated slumber. She felt a ghostly and imaginary hand closing in around her throat, choking her more and more.

_This person's anger is . . . out of control!_

Despite the trouble with breathing, she continued on forcing her way through the thick cloud of anger to the center of it to find out who in their right mind would produce such a negative reiatsu. As she groped her way towards the center, she felt the cloud of anger slowly vanish and disappear, to be replace by a familiar feeling that had taken over. The sudden familiarity of the reiatsu made her worry, she didn't like where this was heading but nonetheless, she continued on looking.

_Whose reiatsu is this!?_

Ever since the familiarity appeared, her mind had started to buzz with questions. It was as if the she and the reiatsu have an unexplainable connection between them since she didn't feel any other discomfort aside from worry; proving one thing . . . the reiatsu's owner is very close to her. Although one major thing blocks her way of finding out . . . she can't remember the person at all even with all the familiarity around her.

After a few minutes of walking and thinking as her mind flashed through her memory like a slideshow trying to figure out who the person is, she stopped as an image of Ichigo appeared in her head. All of a sudden, everything fit into place as the familiarity finally took its toll on her. There was no denying it . . . this is Kurosaki Ichigo's own reiatsu.

"Ichigo . . ." She whispers.

Suddenly, as if a trigger had been pulled due to her whisper, Ichigo appeared in front of her. She was greatly taken aback from this, she wasn't expecting to see him and stood unmoving on the spot, as if she was rooted to the ground. She wasn't just surprised by this, but also because of the weirdness of it. She was looking at him like a normal person would, from the outside yet, at the time same time, is also inside of him; feeling everything that he's feeling, seeing everything he's seeing . . . she was him. It confused her greatly, she didn't know where she stands, inside or outside of him?

From a perspective's view, his head was bowed down, his short orange messy hair hooded his head, blocking her from seeing his face. She couldn't see anything except him, everything else was pitch black. He didn't move at all, he just sat there, on the ground, with his head bent, oblivious to her presence. She tried to yell his name out but nothing came out of her mouth. What seemed like an unbreakable silence cloaked both of them. Her brain told her legs to move and surprisingly, they did. She slowly walked to his huddled figure, as she drew nearer, she felt her foot step on something wet and warm, yet sending cold shivers through her spine. She looked down and noticed a dark colored liquid around the area which she stood, she traced a long but narrow path of the liquid underneath her and found herself about to gag in horror as she realized that the warm, wet and dark colored liquid was coming from Ichigo's unmoving body, making her realize that the liquid was none other than blood. She desperately reached out for him but found herself being pulled back by a mysterious strong force. Ichigo slowly disappeared and then vanished in front of her, the familiar feel of the reiatsu followed and she felt the invisible hand that was tightly around her throat before appeared once again but this time, choking her even more.

* * *

He let his head hung low. He couldn't feel anything, his whole body had gotten numb ever since the thing punctured through his body. His hand dropping from zangetsu and slowly falling to the ground, alongside him where the rest of his already aching body. His eyesight faltered and blurred for a moment but shortly cleared up, allowing him to see a pool of blood rapidly growing around him, coming out of from his wounds. Also letting him see the zanpaktou-like object that had pierced him from the hollow, still embedded in his body.

His eyebrows furrowed together as his face turned into a scowl. He's pissed at himself for becoming such a weak person that he unintentionally turned into during the last five years. He remembered very well that he was nowhere near like this all those years ago.

_What happened to my strength!?_

Even so, he felt his reiatsu constantly leaking out of control from his slowly failing body. Mocking from the hollow had lit anger deep inside him that rapidly clouded his reiatsu and pushing it to higher limits, intoxicating himself. After being pierced, his reiatsu had surprisingly turned into its normal self although not greatly, traces of anger can still be sense all over it. The overwhelming power of anger mixed with his own massive reiatsu left his bones creaking, making his body ache even more after the wounds that have been inflicted on him.

"How do you like it shinigami??" All of my attacks have a special poison in them that damages the insides of a body," The hollow paused. "It's probably getting around your whole system now . . . Do you feel the numbness and pain?"

The hollow started to laugh.

Despite from his own urge to stand back up and fight the hollow, there was no denying it as numbness and pain had gotten all over his body, justifying what the hollow said. If anyone was to look at his face right now, pain was written all over it, but luckily for him, his head was bowed and no one else was around. It was painful for him to move a single muscle, and so, as he breathe, waves of pain rushed throughout his body.

_Damn . . .this isn't good . . ._

As his body's condition turned from bad to worse after every minute. He couldn't help but feel that this was his end. This wasn't the exact way he thought he would die but due to the condition he's in, he has no other choice but to slowly give in although it's not a common thing he would do but, again, he has no other choice.

His sight blurred, he expected it to clear up again but this time, it didn't. His eyes closed slowly, plunging him into darkness. Then all of a sudden, the noises that he had been hearing were all blocked out and all he could he hear was his own labored breathing and his beating heart that was rapidly decreasing. His life seemed to flash through out his head, sailing across one emotion to the other.

_Oh shit . . . So this is what it's like when someone's about to die . . .._

Suddenly, the slideshow that was showing him his last look at life stopped at Rukia's face and a voice rang out throughout his head, a voice that he will never forget, that one voice that he had been hearing in his dreams, her voice that had haunted him every night. It sounded so close yet so far but more lively than he can remember.

"_Ichigo!!!!!!"_

His eyes flew open immediately, his sight was blurry at first and then gradually clearing up, for the second time. He feels his heart beat back to life once again, pumping blood throughout his body once again. His lungs functioned normally once again, although still sending waves of pain throughout his body but, to his own surprise, it didn't hurt as much. The sounds that was blocked for him to hear had invaded his hearing had finally came back.

He's not dead . . . he's still alive.

Rukia's voice seemed to have supplied energy throughout his body once more. He smiled as he feels a new wave of newly found strength tingling throughout his own body. Although he was glad at this, he couldn't help but think about how near and lively her voice sounded like as if . . . as if she was here.

_No, she's not here but . . . I heard her . . . I heard her clearly than before . . . as if it was like one of those days back then . . . as if she's right in front of me._

He shook his head and pushed his thoughts aside, he decided that he'll deal with them later, he still has a hollow to kill anyway. With this new found strength and the thought of Rukia being back, it was enough to push him up on his feet once again.

His hand reached up and found zangetsu's handle, clutching it and immediately, zangetsu's voice came into his head.

"_I was beginning to wonder what happened to you."_

"_Sorry about that."_

"_No need . . . well what are you waiting for!? Stand up and fight!"_

"_With pleasure . . ."_

He slowly stood up off the ground, his legs shaking momentarily but quickly stopped.

"Impossible!" The hollow bellowed. "This is the first time my poison failed to kill someone!"

He felt his reiatsu leaking out once again but this time, it wasn't clouded with anger, something that relieved him. Although he felt much better than before, his wounds still stung but it didn't bother him as much. With his other hand, he reached out to the thing that was still embedded in him, clutched it and pulled it out, flinching and biting his lower lip to stop him from yelling out in pain. Once out of his body, he didn't let go of it but instead, continued on clutching; blood rushed out of the hole that it left but, like his other wounds, he ignored it although pain pulsed from it.

"What!? You're still alive!?" The hollow asked, its voice full of surprise. "I thought the fight ended already!"

He raised his head to look at the hollow and said,

"Feh, I was never dead," He smirked. "And I don't remember saying that this fight is over."

He let go of the zanpaktou-like thing and heard it hitting the ground with a loud _clang_. As soon as it hit the ground, he lunged forward and attacked the hollow, a mysterious smile dancing along on his face and his reiatsu acting as a shield around his body . . . just like before.


End file.
